U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,516,738 and 5,329,024 disclose the use of a manganese transition metal catalyst of 1,4,7-Trimethyl-1,4,7-triazacyclononane (Me3-TACN) for epoxidizing olefins; the transition metal catalyst has as a non-coordinating counter ion ClO4−. U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,024 also discloses the use of the free Me3-TACN ligand together with manganese chloride in epoxidizing olefins.
WO 2002/088063, to Lonza A G, discloses a process for the production of ketones using PF6− salts of manganese Me3-TACN.
WO 2005/033070, to BASF, discloses the addition of an aqueous solution of Mn(II)acetate to an aqueous solution of Me3-TACN followed by addition of a organic substrate followed by addition of hydrogen peroxide.
WO2006/125517 discloses the use of manganese complexes with 1,4,7-Trimethyl-1,4,7-triazacyclononane (Me3-TACN) and 1,2-bis-(4,7-dimethyl-1,4,7-triazacyclonon-1-yl)-ethane (Me4-DTNE) as highly-water soluble salts in bleaching.
WO08086937 and EP1934396B both disclose oxidative/bleaching processes with manganese complexes with 1,4,7-Trimethyl-1,4,7-triazacyclononane (Me3-TACN) and 1,2-bis-(4,7-dimethyl-1,4,7-triazacyclonon-1-yl)-ethane (Me4-DTNE) salts.
R. Hage et al. in Nature, 369, 637 (1994) teaches the optimal use of manganese complexes containing Me3-TACN to be at around pH 10.0-10.5 and for the manganese complex containing Me4-DTNE to be at around pH 11.0